At The Night to The Morning
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Kisah ke6 pasangan menikah yang melewati waktu malam menuju pagi hari dengan cara mereka masing- masing. EXO couple in here.. Kristao Chenmin Sulay Hunhan Chanbaek Kaisoo.


Title : At The Night to The Morning

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, and little Angst

Main cast : ALL EXO COUPLE

Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay, Hunhan, Baekyeol, and Kaisoo.

Author : Ell Jung

Sumary : Kisah ke 6 pasangan yang telah menikah melewati malam menuju pagi hari dengan cara mereka masing- masing

Desclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punya Ell.

Warning : YAOI! Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, bahasa gila yang sok puitis, typo(s), dll

#Kaisoo couple

*_Don't afraid, My Wife_

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya.

Diliriknya jam dinding diantara redupnya lampu dikamarnya.

'Jam 12?' bathinnya.

Mimpi.

Ia mimpi aneh dan sangat menyeramkan baginya.

Dimana ia melihat bintang jatuh dihamparan rumput luas, namun bintang itu justru berbelok arah menuju kearahnya.

Bukan seperti bintang. Lebih mirip gumpalan cahaya terang dengan ekor panjang.

"Enghh... kau kenapa... Kyungiie?"

Sosok kekar yang ada disampingnya terlelap dan berselimut tebal ikut membuka matanya.

"Jongin... aku mimpi buruk..." jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai segera mengambil posisi duduk dan mengusap matanya.

"Biar kuambilkan kau air..." ucap Kai lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia mengisi gelas yang kosong dan segera kembali kekamar.

"Minumlah..."

Kyungsoo langsung meminum air itu tanpa menyisakan setetespun.

Kai duduk di pinggir kasur dan mengusap pipi halus Kyungsoo dan surai hitam namja dengan mata bulat ini.

"Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo menceritakan mimpinya dengan perlahan.

"Begitulah... Jongina... Apa itu pertanda buruk?"

Mata Kyungsoo sudah memerah dan siap meneteskan air matanya.

Kyungsoo khawatir karena...

Pernikahannya dengan Kai, tak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Kyungsoo takut arti mimpinya adalah bencana besar bagi pernikahannya yang sudah berjalan 2 bulan ini.

Kai tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah..."

Kai meraih dan menuntun tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya.

Mereka menuju balkon rumah yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

"Lihat... banyak sekali bintang bukan? Dan lihat bulan sabit itu." Tanya Kai sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang ada di langit beserta bulan sabit.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan mendongkakan kepalanya ikut menatap ribuan bintang dilangit.

"Kau tau Kyungiie... Ada 2 hal yang membuatku bahagia didunia ini..." Kai memutuskan kalimatnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menatap Kai juga.

"Tunggu disini..."

Kai masuk kedalam rumahnya dan kembali dengan 2 buah amplop.

"Yang pertama... Karena aku menikah denganmu... Dan yang kedua..." Kai memberikan salah satu amplop yang lebih besar dan menunjuk agar Kyungsoo membacanya.

"Saat aku menjadi _appa_..."

Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Jongina... Aku? Hamil?" tanyanya begitu ia membaca isi amplop itu bersamaan dengan ucapan Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan merentangkan tanganya.

Kyungsoo langsung menerjang tubuh Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ulljima Kyungie..." kata Kai sembari mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Jongin... Kapan kau mengecek kehamilanku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. "Saat kau pingsan 2 hari lalu... Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan kalau kau mengandung 12 hari." Kata Kai.

Kai merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap langit.

"Cahaya bagaikan bintang itu bukan malapetakan Kyungiie... Cahaya itu sebuah anugrah indah yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita... Dan itu memang benar..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil menatap langit.

"Tak peduli dengan yang lainnya... Asal disana... Dimana ada Kim Jongin... Kim Kyungsoo... dan Kim junior... Disanalah kebahagiaan kita dan dimana kita harus berada..."

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya.

Sejak kapan Jonginnya menjadi dewasa begini?

Terpaut umur 2 tahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, Kai sudah lebih dewasa dibandingkan Kyungsoo.

"Baca ini..."

Kai memberikan sepucuk surat lagi yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Tak ada yang bersuara saat Kyungsoo membaca surat itu.

"Jonginaa... Appa dan eomma ku akhirnya menerima mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Lihatlah... Sekarang tinggal Appa dan eommaku yang belum menyetujui kita. Kita akan pikirkan lagi besok disaat Appa dan eomma mu datang kemari..."

"MWO? Appa dan Eomma datang kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Ne. Mereka akan datang diantar Chen hyung yang kebetulan ada dihotel tempat appa dan eommamu menginap. Jadi sekarang... enggh... kita himpun tenaga dulu..." ucap Kai sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia..."

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Kai erat.

"Hahahaaa... baiklah, sekarang kita tidur lagi, OK?!"

Kai mengendong Kyungsoo bridal style dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuh istrinya lalu menyelimuti sang istri dengan lembut.

Tak lupa kecupan lembut di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Selamat tidur... Kyungiie..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kai mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut lalu berjalan menuju balkon kembali.

Menatap ribuan bintang yang berkelap- kelip bagaikan permata di langit malam yang luas.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengatur kehidupanku... Cukup hanya kami... Hahh... Sekarang saatnya istirahat. Besok harus ke DoubleUU lagi..."

Kai perlahan menuju kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu balkon.

Ne...

Cukup kalian...

.

.

.

_Kau tak perlu takut dengan apa pun di dunia ini yang bisa memisahkan kita_

_Karena disana..._

_Disaat ada aku, kau, dan sikecil berkumpul..._

_Disanalah tempat kita..._

_Dan dimana kita harus berada..._

-Kim Jongin-

#Baekyeol Couple

_*I Can't_

.

.

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari.

Namun Baekhyun tak bisa terlelap.

Ia memandang bahu lebar suaminya yang tidur membelakanginya.

'Aku salah...'

Manusia tak luput dari kata 'lupa'.

Dan Baekhyun mengalaminya.

Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan.

Hari penting bagi setiap pasangan hidup.

Namun Baekhyun melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang pertama dan itu membuat suaminya jengkel.

Dirinya lebih asyik berkutat dengan teman- teman lamanya dan itu menyebabkan semua pemikirannya terfokus kesana.

"Yeollie... Aku tau kau belum tidur..." kata Baekhyun lirih.

Sakit sekali hatinya kala tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Sejak sore tadi sang suami menjadi dingin dan Baekhyun tak ingin seperti itu.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Tak ada pergerakan.

Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"Mau ngapain, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan kesana.

"Menurutmu?"

Singkat.

Sangat singkat balasan yang diterima oleh Baekhyun dan kata- kata itu membuat hatinya nyilu.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya.

Dinaikannya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol kembali memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Yeollie... Jawab aku... Yeollie..."

Mata Baekhyun sudah memerah. Ia tak suka jika suaminya ini menjadi dingin seperti ini.

"Yeollie... Mianheyo... Jeongmal Mianheyo... Aku melupakan hari penting untuk kita. Aku salah. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku... Yeollie..." Baekhyun berkata sambil menangis.

Air matanya tak bisa ditahan begitu saja.

"Yeollie... hiskk... Chanyeollie... Mianhe..."

Baekhyun menangis keras kali ini.

Tetap saja.

Chanyeol tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun berlari menuju keluar kamar dan menangis di sofa ruang tengah.

Ia memeluk lututnya erat menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Suara isakan terdengar jelas didini hari ini diantara gelapnya ruangan.

"Mian... mian... mian..." berkali- kali Baekhyun mengatakan kata tersebut.

Baekhyun terus menangis.

Tak ada isakan dari Baekhyun. Yang ada hanya suara lirihnya yang berkata 'mian' berulang kali.

Lampu menyala dengan terang menyinari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara berat itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang sofa.

"Aku merasa bersalah..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Wae? Bukankah kau memang salah?"

"Ne... Aku tau hal itu... Dan aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa dia, aku bukan apa- apa." Isakan kembali terdengar dari Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan... Yang aku tau... Aku sangat mencintainya..."

Badan Baekhyun bergetar dan sangat terasa oleh sosok yang memeluknya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah sosok itu.

"Kau tau Baekkie... Satu hal yang harus kau tau..."

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya di depan Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri mengadapnya.

Terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya.

"Semarah dan setidak peduli apa pun Park Chanyeol ke Park Baekhyun... Tetap saja ia tak bisa untuk melepasmu dan mendiamkanmu begitu saja. Ia tak bisa lepas dari jeratanmu yang begitu kuat mengikatnya. Jeratan cintamu yang kasat mata."

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganya pada pinggang Baekhun dan menguncinya disana.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih bercampur senang.

Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Yeollie... Maafkan aku... Aku salah..." kata Baekhyun disela tangisnya.

Kalimat Chanyeol tadi membuat Baekhyun terhipnotis.

Kata- kata yang penuh dengan makna.

"Ne. Kapan aku tidak memaafkanmu, Baekkie? Aku selalu memaafkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol dan enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Kau kesepian selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tentu jawaban Baekhyun adalah ya.

Jabatan sebagai CEO DoubleUU Corp membuatnya jarang membagi waktu ke Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku kesepian..."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ayo kita Keliling Dunia."

"MWO?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjukan cengiran khasnya ke Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Kris hyung memberikanku libur selama 1 bulan penuh padaku. Kau mau Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol.

Senyuman manis kini terpampang di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Tentu saja ia mau asal Chanyeol ikut.

"Dan kita akan membuat Park Junior nanti!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dan mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun. "Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Kemana pun... Yang penting kau tak meninggalkan aku..." jawab Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu Baekkie... Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku lupa segalanya di dunia ini... Tetaplah disampingku... Selamanya..."

.

.

.

_Semarah dan sebenci apa pun aku_

_Tetap saja aku tak akan dan pernah bisa melepasmu_

_Jeratan cintamu begitu kuat mengikatku_

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai melupakan segalanya di dunia ini_

_Dan tetaplah disampingku..._

_Untuk selamanya..._

-Park Chanyeol-

#Hunhan Couple

_*Day-dream of My Life_

.

.

Alunan Winter Rose milik TVXQ mengalun dengan indahnya.

Tak akan ada yang keluar rumah jika saat ini salju turun perlahan dan jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Menurut prakiraan cuaca, malam ini adalah malam terakhir musim dingin di Seoul.

Disini.

Dihalaman rumah yang cukup besar ini tampak sejoli yang berdansa dengan iringan lagu itu.

Hanya dansa ringan di tengah malam bersalju.

"Apa ada masalah Sehunnie?"

Sehun, namja itu menatap sosok cantik yang kini berdansa dengannya.

"Aniya. Wae?"

Luhan, nama namja cantik itu kini menatap Sehun.

"Entahlah. Tapi saat kau ada masalah, kau biasanya akan mengajakku berdansa seperti saat ini." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kala mengetahui istrinya sangat memahami dirinya.

"Sepertinya tak mungkin aku menyembunyikan rahasia sedikit pun dari mu. Kau terlalu memahami diriku..." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini. Ada- ada saja!"

"Kau tak kedinginan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan dan bahu Sehun.

"Begini saja sudah membuatku hangat... Kau selalu menjadi penghangatku Sehunnie..." kata Luhan.

Malam ini memang turun salju, namun bulan tetap memancarkan cahayanya dengan beberapa bintang di langit.

"Oh iya... Apa masalah yang kau hadapi, Hunnie?" lanjut Luhan.

"Ne... Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Ini soal dikantor." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Ceritakanlah... Aku sudah menjadi istrimu selama 2 tahun, Hunnie..." Kata Luhan.

Mereka tetap berdansa sambil berbincang.

Inilah cara mereka berbagi satu sama lain dikala masalah datang.

"Chanyeol hyung. Dia diberikan libur oleh Kris ge selama 1 bulan. Dan sebagai gantinya... Aku yang harus ke Canada untuk menggantikannya survei..."

Senyuman masih tetap terpangpang di wajah Luhan.

"Lalu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"3 minggu aku disana. Dan Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu..."

"Tapi kau harus... Aku selalu mendukungmu dimana pun kau berada Hunnie... Jangan tolak permintaan itu." Kata Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan dansa mereka lalu menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Ijin darimu sudah kudapatkan. Aku berangkat pukul 10 esok hari. Kau harus menjaga dirimu selama 3 minggu kedepan. Arraseo?!"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hannie... Lihat! Ini malam yang paling indah dari malam- malam sebelumnya..." kata Sehun membawa Luhan berputar.

Umur mereka terpaut 4 tahun dengan Luhan yang lebih tua.

Jadi jangan heran kalau Sehun masih sedikit berjiwa muda.

"Aku bisa melihatnya Sehuniie... Ini sangat indah..." kata Luhan.

Pada akhrinya Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya duduk di taman.

Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Emm... Hunnie... Aku ingin bertanya padamu..."

Sehun yang tadi terlihat serius menatap ke langit kini menatap Luhan.

"Tanyakan saja."

Luhan sedikit memerah.

"Eum... itu... Kau tidak ingin mempunyai aegya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kala mengetahui pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan istrinya ini.

"Kenapa menanyakannya? Apa kau ingin kita segera mempunyai bayi kecil?" tanya Sehun sambil membawa kepala Luhan kecerukan lehernya dan mengusap surai coklat Luhan.

"Bukan begitu... Aku masih ingin menikmati hidup hanya berdua denganmu... Tapi eomma..."

Luhan mengantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangang terlalu dipikirkan omongan eomma itu. Biarkan pada saatnya baru kita memiliki aegya." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Haahh... Hidup ini memang indah bukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Sangat indah..." kata Luhan.

Mereka memandangi sekeliling mereka.

"Sangat indah..." Sehun mengikuti kata- kata yang dilontarkan Luhan.

"Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. Ia telah memilihkan takdir yang sangat tepat untukku."

Sehun menyesap aroma surai Luhan yang pasti akan dirindukannya 3 minggu kedepan.

"Bertemu dengan kau dan menjalani hidup yang indah dengan mu. Saling mengerti satu sama lain."

Kali ini Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Dan yang aku percayai sampai detik ini... Aku ada untukmu dan kau ada untukku."

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga berbaring di rumput taman dan Luhan terbaring diatasnya.

"Hunnie... darimana kau bisa berkata romantis seperti itu?" tanya Luhan sambil membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa ringan.

"Saat dikantor, Suho hyung mengajarkanku agar aku memiliki pegangan dalam hidup. Dan aku memilih alasan itu."

"Hm?"

"Aku hidup untukmu..."

Senyuman Luhan merekah kembali.

Dan perlahan, senyuman itu memudar digantikan ekspresi datar dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau mengantuk Hannie?"

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Sehun bangkit dengan menopang tubuh Luhan.

Rupanya istrinya ini sudah tertidur.

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam rumah mereka.

Menuntun tubuh Luhan keranjang mereka dan ikut terbaring disamping Luhan.

"Takdir? Itulah yang kupercayai sampai kapan pun..."

Dan kini, mata Sehun ikut terpejam.

Menyisakan salju turun dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

_Untuk apa aku hidup?_

_Tentu saja untukmu.._

_Aku percaya akan Takdir_

_Karena Takdir yang membuatku bertemu denganmu dan menjalani hidupku denganmu_

_Aku ada untukmu dan kau ada untukku..._

_Itulah yang aku percayai_

_Sampai kapan pun..._

-Oh Sehoon-

#Sulay Couple

_*Love is Real_

.

.

Lay membuka matanya.

Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali mencoba menstabilkan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari namja bernama Suho.

Lay mengerjapkan matanya kembali dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Akhh..."

Ia yakin bekas jahitan di perutnya belum kering total.

"Hati-hati..." Suho dengan lembut membantu Lay menegakan tubuhnya.

Suho menaikan kepala ranjang dengan remote control dan ia bisa melihat Lay rilex.

"Joonmyeonie... eodiga?" tanya Lay.

Suho tersenyum lembut kearah Lay.

Sedari tadi Suho mengenggam tangan Lay denga erat.

"Aku akan membawanya kemari. Tapi janji setelah itu kau harus istirahat." Ucap Suho.

Lay hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ne... Aku janji!" jawab Lay.

Suho melangkah menuju keluar ruangan serba putih ini.

Lay hanya melihat sekelilingnya.

Pukul 4 pagi hari.

Di meja sebrang terdapat banyak buket bunga dan bingkisan.

Ada white lily, red rose, white orchid, red krissan, blue tulip, dan banyak lagi.

Lay melihat ke meja yang ada disamping ranjangnya.

Terdapat banyak kartu ucapan disana.

Ckllek...

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Suho dengan sesosok bayi mungil.

Lay terdiam menunggu Suho mendekat.

"Lihat... dia cantik bukan?" tanya Suho.

"Myeonnie... Aku bahagia..." kata Lay tersenyum dan air mata kini mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Yixing... Kau ingin mengendongnya?" tanya Suho.

Lay mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya.

Suho meletakan bayi mungilnya ke dekapan Lay.

"Omo... ia masih tertidur... Sangat cantik..." ucap Lay mengelus pipi bayinya dengan perlahan.

Suho merangkul Lay dan mengenggam tangan kiri Lay yang tadi mengelus pipi aegya mereka.

"Ne. Persis seperti dirimu."

Suho mengecup pipi Lay yang dilintasi air mata.

"Gomawo... Yixing..." ucap Suho tersenyum kembali.

Lay balas tersenyum.

"Gomawo juga Myeonnie..." balas Lay.

"Ini bagaikan mimpi indah yang aku yakini tak akan pernah berakhir... Aku seperti tak ingin bangun..." lanjut Lay.

Suho menatap bayi mungilnya.

"Ani. Ini bukan mimpi. Cinta yang kita bangun di hati kita adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang akan menghiasi hari- hari indah kita." Jelas Suho.

"Ne... Kurasa kau benar Myeonnie..." jawab Lay.

"Nah... sekarang, baby harus di kembalikan ke ruangnya." Kata Suho.

Lay mengangguk mengerti dan mengecup pipi aegyanya dengan penuh cinta.

Lay lantas memindahkan babynya ke tangan Suho.

"Nae aegya... Eomma mu harus istirahat. Kau juga istirahat, ne?"

Suho mengantar bayinya menuju ruangannya.

Dan kini Lay memejamkan matanya kembali.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Suho masuk kembali keruangan Lay, Lay membuka matanya kembali.

"Myeoniie... Siapa yang memberikan buket dan kartu itu?" tanyanya.

Suho mengambil kartu- kartu yang ada dimeja samping ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Lay.

"ke5 buket paling depan dari sahabat- sahabat kita. Mereka datang begitu kukabari kira- kira pukul 12 malam. Oh iya, Sehun tak bisa hadir karena diutus ke Canada tapi Luhan hyung yang datang. Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun menyempatkan diri kemari sebelum bulan madu mereka yang telat. Kalau Chen sudah pasti bersama Xiumin hyung, tapi sepertinya mereka ada sedikit masalah. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga hadir. Dan kabar bahagia, Kyungsoo tengah mengandung. Juga Tuan Presdir kita datang bersama didi kesayangan kita, Baby Panda." Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

"Aku kangen dengan mereka semua... Bisa kulihat kartunya?" tanya Lay.

Suho melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Lay dan membaca kartu ucapan itu bersama –sama.

Kadang mereka tersenyum sendiri membaca kartu- kartu itu.

Suho menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Lay.

"Kau kenyataan yang merupakan berkah terindah Yixing..."

"Aku tau itu Myeonnie. Karena bagiku, kau juga kenyataan yang lebih dari indah." Balas Lay memejamkan matanya.

Mereka saling terdiam.

Menikmati kebersamaan dalam kesunyian.

Itulah mereka.

Setiap orang mempunyai cara tersendiri bukan?

"Aku menyadari sesuatu... Yixing..."

"Apa itu Myeonnie?"

"Aku menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat penting sejak aku bertemu denganmu... Bahwa kebahagian itu bukan hanya sekedar perasaan senang."

"Hmm?"

"Dan kini aku sudah meraih kebahagian itu ditanganku bersama kalian. Hanya kita ber3 bukan masalah kan?" tanya Suho.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawabnya.

"Keluarga kecil yang kubangun denganmu ini... Aku ingin beratus-ratus kehidupan mendatang bertemu dengamu. Apa bisa?"

Lay merasakan perasaan cinta yang Suho berikan padanya. Dan ia sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Pasti..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kalung bermanik berlian terpasang di leher Lay.

"Apa ini Myeonnie?" tanya Lay.

Suho tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Lay.

"Hanya salah satu dari pemberian kecil ku untukmu... Yixing..."

Kepala ranjang kini turun perlahan.

"Sekarang istirahatlah... Aku tak ingin istriku ini lelah. Selamat tidur..." dan kecupan di dahi diberikan Suho lagi.

Lay tersenyum.

Tersenyum dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Dan kini, saatnya keluarga kecil ini bahagia

.

.

.

_Aku menyadari satu hal di hidupku ini_

_Kebahagiaan bukan sekedar perasaan senang_

_Dan kini aku mendapatkan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya_

_Di keluarga kecil yang kubangun..._

_Kubangun dengan Cinta_

_Dan cinta bukan sebuah mimpi indah saat kita tertidur lelap_

_Cinta adalah kenyataan. _

-Kim Joonmyeon-

#Chenmin Couple

_*Only Once_

.

.

"Hiskk..."

Xiumin, istri dari seorang GM DoubleUU Corp, Kim Jongdae atau Chen, kini tengah mengurung diri dikamar sambil menangis keras.

Sejak menjenguk Lay, sabahat mereka yang melahirkan, ia mengurung diri dikamar.

Chen sendiri?

Sudah dari pagi hari ke pagi hari berikutnya ia mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar namun Xiumin mnguncinya dari dalam.

Ini sudah pukul 12 lebih 10 menit lewat tengah malam namun Xiumin tak juga membukakan pintu.

Yang berarti sudah 21 jam Xiumin mengurung diri tanpa makan dan minum.

Chen khawatir.

Sangat malah!

Ia sampai izin dari pekerjaannya karena Hal yang ia tak tau apa sebab akibatnya.

"Xiu... ayolah..."

Chen ingin menyerah.

Ia bahkan lupa makan karena sejak kemarin mencoba membuat Xiumin keluar kamar.

Chen mendudukan dirinya di samping pintu kamarnya.

Ada sebuah short massage masuk kedalam gadgetnya.

Matanya berubah menjadi penuh kebencian saat membaca pesan itu.

Ditempelkannya gadget itu ke telinganya menghubungi sang pengirim short massage tersebut.

"Cukup pernikahan Jongin yang tak kau restui, ! Dan jangan sampai pernikahanku kau rusak juga!"

Dan Chen melempar gadget itu sembarang arah membentur dinding dan hancur.

Ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

Yang terpenting adalah istrinya yang seaat ini pasti depresi berat.

'Tak ada pilihan lain!'

Dan kini, pintu yang berhasil didobrak oleh Chen terlantar begitu saja.

Chen langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat.

"Xiu... kau tak boleh seperti ini..." lirih Chen.

Wajah Xiumin sangat pucat.

Ia tak bersuara dan menatap kosong kearah depan.

Dan yang Chen yakini, ditangan Xiu terdapat sebuah kalung.

Kalung yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian naas tersebut.

"Xiu... jawab aku!" Chen menatap Xiumin.

Xiu tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"AKKHH!"

Chen menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya air matanya keluar melihat istri tercintanya seperti ini.

Chen menarik Xiu kedalam dekapannya dan mencium Xiumin dalam.

Dan perlahan, air mata Xiumin kembali mengalir.

"Jongdae...hisk..."

Chen tersenyum lega lalu memeluk istrinya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Xiumin membalas memeluk erat Chen.

"Baby... aku kangen baby..."

Chen sangat mengerti perasaan Xiumin.

Ia mengangkat Xiumin bridal dan membawanya ke taman belakang rumah besar mereka.

Chen mendudukan Xiumin di pangkuannya.

Xiumin juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke Chen.

"Kau kangen baby?" tanya Chen setelah ia rasa Xiumin cukup tenang.

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Baby sudah tenang dialam yang lebih baik. Kau harus mengingatnya, Xiu..."

"Aku tau hal itu Jongdae... Tapi eommamu..."

Xiumin tak bisa menangis lagi.

Air matanya sudah terkuras habis menangis seharian.

"Jangan kau pikirkan omongan . Aku tak akan memaafkan kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu!" kata Chen.

"Aku melihat Kai yang bahagia dengan kehamilan Kyungsoo dan Suho yang bahagia juga dengan kelahiran aegya pertama mereka. Ne... aku... hanya merasa tak berguna..."

Chen mengehela nafasnya lalu mengusap surai Xiumin.

" dari awal memang menentang pernikahan kita. Dan hanya karena kau mengandung, ia menjadi baik hati." Kata Chen.

"Ne... seharusnya aku tak melewati tangga itu. Dan... kehilangan... baby juga rahim istimewaku..."

Xiumin memejamkan matanya.

Perih sekali matanya kini.

Kalung yang Xiumin genggam adalah kalung yang ia kenakan baru sehari saat kejadian itu terjadi.

"Xiu... Ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu..."

Xiumin terdiam.

Tanda ia siap mendengar perkataan suaminya ini.

" mengirimiku massage dan berkata kau menyetujui aku menceraikanmu dan menikah dengan yeojya pilihan . Benarkah itu?"

Mata Xiumin terbelalak.

Ia sedikit meringkuk.

"Mian..."

Chen menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu sejak awal kita menikah. Tapi belum juga aku katakan. Dan kini aku akan mengatakannya. Hanya sekali dan kau harus memahami perkataanku."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

"Sejak aku beranjak dewasa aku sudah menetapkan satu komitmen dalam kehidupanku kini."

Chen mendekap Xiumin dengan erat.

"Bakwa aku hanya akan menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Dihidup ku kini hanya ada kau yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hati."

"Walau aku tak bisa memberikan aegya untukmu?"

"Ne... Aku tak memerlukan seoranga aegya asal kau ada disisiku. Aku akan tetap memilihmu. Dan hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Dan sampai mata ini terpejam dan tak bisa terbuka lagi, aku ingin agar kau yang selalu ada dihatiku."

"Kau mengerti, Xiu?"

Xiumin mengangguk dan memutar kepalanya menghadap ke Chen.

"Ne, Jongdae. Aku mengerti sekarang..."

Dan senyuman manis terlukis di wajah chubby Xiumin.

"Hanya kau. Dan pasti kau yang aku inginkan!"

Dan kini, Chen dan Xiumin hanya terdiam sambil memandang langit malam.

Walau tanpa bintang sebagai pelengkap...

Tapi bulan sebagai intinya selalu hadir, bukan?

.

.

.

_Dengarkan aku..._

_Aku memiliki komitmen dalam hidupku ini_

_Menikah hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup_

_Walau tanpa malaikat kecil _

_Aku tetap memilihmu_

_Hanya kau yang kuinginkan_

_Bahkan sampai mata ini tertutup untuk selamanya_

-Kim Jongdae-

#Kristao couple

_*Correct Decision_

.

.

Tao meraba sisi kirinya yang dimana Kris berada.

Namun namja dengan nama asli Wu Yi Fan itu tidak ada disana.

Tao langsung membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik kesebelah kirinya.

Kris tak ada disana.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

'Kebiasaan deh!'

Ia menatap jam dinding.

'Jam 2.30?'

Dengan langkah yang diseret, Tao berjalan keluar kamar.

Benar saja, lampu masih menyala.

Tao mencoba mencari ke ruang kerja Kris.

Di depan pintu berwarna silver dengan pengaman sandi itu, Tao menatap sebal seolah Kris adalah pintu itu.

Tao memencet beberapa deret angka dan pintu terbuka.

"Gege!" panggil Tao dengan suara yang tak bisa dikategorikan rendah.

"Ada apa, baby Tao?"

Suara berat Kris terdengar dan meyakinkan Tao bahwa Kris ada didalam ruangan ini.

Dan benar saja.

Kris tengah asyik berkutat dengan laptop dan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

Lihatlah!

Kris menggunakan piyama dengan jasnya.

"Gege..." panggil Tao kesal dengan sedikit manja.

Hhaah...

Kris melepas kacamatanya dan menatap kearah Tao yang kini berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kemarilah..."

Tao hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja lengan panjang kebesaran.

Tao menurut dan segera duduk di pangkuan Kris.

"Kenapa kau bangun, baby?" tanya Kris.

Yang ditanya malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali.

"Aku tak suka gege jadi Presdir!" kata Tao jutek.

Kris hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut hitam kelam Tao.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu, baby?" tanya Kris.

Tao menatap sebal Kris.

"Gege jadi jarang tidur dengan Tao! Gege lebih sayang ke meja kerja dari pada Tao!" jawab Tao jutek.

"Hahahaa... Gege tak mungkin sayang dengan benda mati, baby..."

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu Yi Fan ge! Yang aku tak suka adalah kau yang tak jarang mendapatkan waktu tidur. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Aku tak suka gege sakit! Kalau gege sakit, aku yang malah merasa bersalah tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik buat gege tauk!"

Kris terkekeh pelan kala mendengar omelan Tao yang seperti kereta api beruntun.

"Aigoo... Kau ini..."

"Ishh... gege gak bisa diajak serius!" kesal Tao.

Tao berdiri dan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dengan kaki yang ia hentakan.

Pintu belakang terbuka.

Tao segera menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang yang dihiasi oleh lilin terapung.

Ia berenang dari ujung ke ujung.

Berenang di malam yang cukup hangat.

Kedalaman kolam ini kira- kira 2 meter.

Kris sengaja membuat kedalamannya hnaya segitu untuk mngehindari kejadian yang iya iya nantinya.

Apalagi dengan kebiasaan Tao yang jika kesal selalu merendam dirinya.

'Gege menyebalkan!'

Setelah ia rasa kekesalannya sudah hilang, Tao dengan pakaian yang basah duduk di pinggir kolam dan memandang bulan.

Kala ini bulan tengah penuh.

Sangat cantik bukan?

Kakinya ia sengaja masukan kedalam kolam.

Pluuk...

Sebuah jas terletak di bahu Tao.

"Gege?" Tao menengok kesebelahnya dan Kris disana.

Kris tersenyum lalu ikut memasukan kakinya ke dalam kolam.

Piyama yang Kris gunakan dibiarkan basah.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk. "Ne. Sedikit..."

Dengan perlahan Tao meletakan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"Tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kris kembali.

"Ani. Malah kebalikannya ge. Hangat." Jawab Tao.

Mereka terdiam.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Gege... Kata Luhan ge, gege memberikan libur ke Chanyeol ge selama 1 bulan? Jadi Sehun yang harus menggantikan Chanyeol ge? Benarkah?" tanya Tao.

Kris meraba jemari Tao dan mengecupkan.

"Ne..." Kris menjawab dengan singkat.

"Lalu? Sehun kapan liburnya?"

Kris menyeritkan dahinya.

"Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi."

"Suho ge?" tanya Tao lagi.

Kris semakin bingung.

Untuk apa Tao menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Suho kuberikan waktu untuk mengurus baby barunya selama 2 pekan."

Tao mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya.

"Chen ge dan Kai? Kapan ge?"

"Mungkin setelah Sehun mendapatkan jatah liburnya. Kenapa kau menanyakan jatah libur mereka semua. Baby?" tanya Kris.

Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau Kris ge? Gege kapan liburnya?" tanya Tao.

Oh Tuhan, Kris sudah mengerti kenapa Tao menanyakan jatah libur semua sahabat dekat mereka.

"Gege bisa libur kalau Panda gege ini memintanya." Jawab Kris.

"Tapi kenapa gege tak mengambil libur sendiri?"

Tao memainkan jemari Kris yang tadi di genggam Kris.

Kris mengacak rambut Tao yang masih basah.

"Ingatkah Tao setiap hari sebelum gege berangkat ke DoubleUU Corp? Gege selalu memberikan jadwal gege hari itu padamu bukan?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya kembali. "Tapi Tao hanya melihat jadwal gege pulang." Kata Tao.

"Nah... itu Tao tau. Gege memberikan jadwal gege ke Tao agar Tao tau kapan gege ada rapat dan kapan gege senggang. Inginya sih agar Tao menelpon saat gege senggang. Tapi Tao tak pernah melakukan hal itu." Jelas Kris.

Tao membelalakan matanya.

"Sungguh? Wahh! Kalau begitu Tao akan melakukan hal itu kapan- kapan!" kata Tao girang sambil menatap Kris.

Kris menceburkan dirinya ke kolam dan menarik Tao juga.

Kris membawa Tao ketengah kolam dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku selalu berpikir, Tao. Berpikir apakah keputusanku ini tepat untuk mengganti margamu menjadi Wu. Dan gege rasa, gege sudah mengambil jalan yang sangat tepat."

Kris mencium dahi Tao.

"Wae ge?" tanyaa Tao balik.

"Entahlah. Diantara beribu orang yang gege kenal, hanya kau yang aku pilih. Dan gege berpikir harus menjadikanmu sebagai yang terakhir disini..."

Kris menarik satu tangan Tao ke arah dadanya.

Rona merah terlukis diwajah Tao.

"Gege..." lirih Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Gege lebih suka saat mata indah ini memancarkan kebahagiaan dari pada kesedihan. Dan gege tak suka hal itu. Maka aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Kau mengerti Tao?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk gege! Pasti!" Tao berkata dengan semangat.

Kris menarik badan Tao untuk mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

'Pasti... Hanya untukmu...'

.

.

_Aku telah mengambil keputusan yang sangat tepat_

_Untuk menjadikanmu sebagai yang terakhir disini, disampingku_

_Tak mau kulihat raut kesedihan terpancar di mata indah mu_

_Dan aku rela melakukan apa pun untukmu_

_Hanya untuk mu_

-Wu Yi Fan-

THE END.

#DoubleUU Corp. Itu dibacanya WU Corp. Ne?


End file.
